Marko's Girl
by Killjoy Kitt3n
Summary: Headstrong, and high-spirited, Roxy was taken in by the Boys as a young runaway. Now 17, she and David are closer than ever, even falling in love. But what happens when her best friend Marko finds he has feelings for her too? One night changes everything.
1. Just One of the Boys

**A/N:** Killjoy here :) This is an older story that i am reposting, and will be working on again very soon.

David x OC, David x Star, Marko x OC, pre-movie

Plotline- Roxanne (or Roxy) was taken in by the boys when she was just a kid, a runaway to be exact. She's lived with them for a good part of her life, grown accustomed to their nightly routine, their party-hard, live-for-the-day kind of lifestyle. She's 17 now, headstrong and a bit of a wild child, and her and David have become quite close, fallen in love even. And he certainly doesn't mind reminding the Boys that she's his, and only his (he's kinda sorta the jealous type...). But despite David's urging for her to become "one of them", she's not quite sure if she's cut out to be a killer. Sure, she loves her Boys and all, but this is one question she doesn't have an answer too. Out of the rest of the pack, Roxy's closest friend is Marko. He's sweet, a bit shy, and is always up to something. He's the person she can always go to, whenever she needs him. But up until now, they've only ever been just friends, nothing more. But you know what they say, one night can change everything...

Song to listen to: Let's Get Lost - Beck and Bat for Lashes

Reviews, ideas, and constructive criticism is welcome! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One— Just One of the Boys<strong>

The last beams of sunlight clung to the horizon, as night descended upon Santa Carla, covering the sky in a shroud of midnight-purple haze. The moon was beginning its lofty climb into the starry sky, as the sun's descent came to a dark end. On the rocky, wave-beaten cliffs across from the lighthouse where the salty smell of the sea lingered, down into the belly of the caverns, and straight into the fault where the grand old hotel had slipped into the open mouth of the earth so many years ago, the Boys where just beginning to rouse. Roxanne sat on the worn, old couch, cross-legged, covered in a thin scraggly shawl of a blanket, listening as the Boys stirred. Nearly half-asleep herself, her long black hair sat in a tangled mess upon her head, the four hot pink stripes where disheveled throughout it. She had the old, rabbit-eared TV on low volume, as she stared blankly at the program that was just barely coming in. Hotels buried deep in ancient caves don't get very good reception. Dwayne was the first to emerge from the Boy's lair, looking like he was about to pass right back out. He let his arm drag along Roxanne's shoulder as he passed behind her.

"Hey…" He barely uttered out, in a drowsy voice.

Roxanne replied with a lazy, "Good Mornin'," feigning a cheerful half-smile.

Last night had been rough. All five of them had been out the whole night, on the boardwalk and at the carnival, drinking, smoking, and the Boys being rowdier than normal, causing fights, but all in good fun. When you live forever, you stop worrying about the little complications in life, and just, well, party it up. Roxanne had grown accustomed to this life, and loved it all the more. She wouldn't give it up for the world. But she still wasn't quite sure yet if she would love being a vampire as much as she loved living with and hanging out with them, despite David's urging her to "join them". She loved David and all, and sure, she wanted to be with him forever, but he did have his pitfalls…

Paul staggered out of the inner cave next, and an exchange of good morning's where made. He definitely looked hung-over. Out of all the Boys, Paul was undeniably the stoner, and the biggest drinker. Roxanne felt sympathy for her Boys, she'd certainly had her fair share of bad hangovers. Next, black coat flowing out behind him as he walked, the blonde spikes of his hair illuminated by the moonlight shining through the cave, David came sauntering out with a groan. He made his way behind the couch and draped his arms across Roxanne's shoulders.

"Morning, love." She said, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Morning." He said roughly as he leaned over her and kissed her lips briefly, and walked around the couch to sit on the edge next to her. He let out a yawn, and Roxanne loved how cute it looked, and how that completely and utterly contradicted his whole bad-ass appearance. She knew that if she ever told him it made him look cute, he would probably kill her. But the thought made her smile. She leaned her head on his strong shoulder, as he lay back on the couch, letting his eyelids droop, and looking as if he were about to fall back asleep.

Marko was the last to get up, deep purple circles under his eyes, and he plopped down on the couch on the other side of Roxanne. He let his head fall in her lap, his hands over his eyes.

"Damnnnn…" He growled out. She ran her fingers through the curls of his hair, out of habit.

"Hey." She said gently, smiling back.

"I got so fucked up last night, Rox…"

"Yeah, I know hon. I was there." She smirked, he had been completely wasted last night.

Despite his sadistic and sometimes aggressive nature, Marko was really quite lovable once one got to know him. He sort of had that kind, sweet personality, when he was just around his "family" or pack, per say. Marko was sort of quiet, soft-spoken, yet always looked guilty of some hilarious prank, and he was mysterious in that way, because you never knew exactly _what _he was up to. He always had that mischievous glimmer in his eyes and a wide, impish grin on his face. Albeit, he did have his days… Marko was probably the one Roxanne was closest to, besides David. He was her person she could tell anything to, and she trusted him. Plus he was just plain fun to be around.

After letting the Boys wake up, and rest for a little while, David stood up. It was time to hunt.

"Come on, boys, you'll feel better once you feed," He announced rather dryly. He clapped his hands together, to get them going. Marko and Paul let out a groan almost simultaneously. "Let's go." David repeated.

"Hey, I think I'm just going to stay here tonight, guys." Marko said from the couch.

The rest had already gotten up and began climbing up out of the cave.

"Suit yourself." David said.

"Later." Paul yelled from the other side of the cave.

Roxanne could hear the roar of the motorcycles and the whooping of the boys as they sped off, and then a sort of silence fell over the cave, and she was left alone with Marko, who still lay next to her, his arms behind his head, his head still in her lap. The TV sounded loud in the silence of the cave, and the static muffled out whatever the people on the shows were saying. Marko's eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still awake.

He sighed, then said, "I'm_ so_ fucking tired."

Roxy glanced down at him, tenderly.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…" He replied.

She knew he hadn't fed in at least two nights, and he really should have gone hunting with the other boys tonight. He'd been starting to learn self-control from David now, though. Vampires sort of went into frenzy when they fed, and most times that's why their victims were torn apart and mutilated, though some, David for example, just did it for the hell of it. David had gotten to a point at which he could take someone's blood without taking their life, something he'd tried on Roxanne a few times, and there were still scars on her neck from his fangs, though it didn't feel entirely bad to be fed on. But often times, David preferred hunting with the Boys, and his blood lust was insatiable. Roxy knew he just liked the savagery in it, the feeling of a life being ended under his fangs. That side of him scared her sometimes, although she'd gotten sort of numb to it by now. She wondered if Marko could control himself enough not to rip her apart.

"You been practicing controlling yourself?" She asked finally.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." He knew what she was getting at now. He sat up, facing her.

"Well, then we could… try something…" She said suggestively, biting her lip, watching the way he smiled at her, leading him on.

"You think you could do it _without_ killing me?" Roxy said, more seriously now.

He nodded, seeming sure of himself.

She grinned just a little, and turned her back slightly towards him, pulling her hair away from her neck, and looking back over her shoulder at him. She saw his face transform in front of her, revealing his true form. His eyes grew more animal-like, blood red and a tainted white, and his pupils grew small. His fangs protruded from his mouth, even parts of his skull under the skin changed, disfiguring his face. She was used to seeing the Boy's faces morphed, and "vamped-out", but the blood lust that brought on the changes usually wasn't directed towards her, like it was now. He arched his back and brought his head down to her neck. Marko saw the scars on the left side of her neck, from David no doubt, and he automatically went for the other side. His mouth was so close to the smooth, scar-less, ivory skin. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and dragged his tongue over the thick vein in her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. He could feel the blood pulsing just under the skin, and finally, he could wait no longer. In one swift motion he sunk his fangs deep into her neck, holding her tighter, his body arched and pressed against her back.

She felt a sharp twinge of pain at first, which subsided, and then came back in waves, flowing through her body. Then, the pain stopped, and a sort of cold, numb feeling washed over her, and she started feeling light-headed. He was holding her so tightly up against himself now that it was almost hard to breathe. She heard a low growl come from the back of his throat as she tried to pull away. She wondered if she had made a mistake, she knew it wouldn't be his fault if he had overestimated what he could handle; after all she had been the one that tempted him. She felt a trickle of her own, warm blood slide down her neck and drip down her shoulder. She felt dizzy, and knew if she didn't stop him now, it would be the end for her.

"Marko, you've got to stop." She said as she tried to pull away.

"Come on, Marko, please…"

He pulled back a little, but then drove his fangs right back in, just as deep.

"Marko… Marko!" She screamed out finally, and that seemed to shock him back into reality.

He released his tight hold on her, and broke free of his clasp on her neck. He drew back, panting heavily, blood dripping from his fangs, covering his face, and trickling down his neck. Roxy leaned against the couch for support, struggling to catch her breath. Her head spun, and her vision blurred. She rested her head on the couch, and it was quiet for a few minutes, except for both their heavy breathing. Marko wiped a little of the blood off on his jacket sleeve and leaned towards her.

"Sorry…" He said quietly.

"I-It's al-right, love…" She said between breaths.

Once she had caught her breath and her head felt less dizzy, she turned back towards him. He looked her over, blood spattered on her neck and shoulder. His eyes lit up all of the sudden, and she gave him a quizzical look, wondering what he was thinking. He nearly pounced on her, his face inches away from Roxy's, his breath hot on her face, and then thrust his lips onto hers. She could feel his fangs brush against her lips as they kissed, and she could taste the rusty flavor of blood coating his lips. After what felt like forever they broke apart, and Roxanne stared at him in bewilderment.

"Umm, hi?" She said, her voice showing her surprise. He laughed, but it came out as more of a scoff, as he smirked.

"Seeing you, all covered in blood, it kinda turns me on." He said with a devilish grin, "Must be a vampire thing."

She laughed nervously, "Must be." And with that, she pushed herself on top of him and pressed her lips to his gently. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid there, her head on his chest, listening to him breathing. And it was quiet for a while, but it was a good kind of quiet.

Marko finally broke the silence, asking, "You know, if David weren't part of the picture, and none of the other guys were either, no Dwayne or Paul or anyone, no worries at all, do you think we could be together? I mean…would you be mine, if you thought it could work out between us?

…Could you love me like you love David?"

Roxanne was a bit shocked by the question, and really wasn't sure of her answer. The last part especially caught her. She loved David, that was true, but she hated the way he treated her sometimes. The way he felt so cold, so unfeeling, like he wasn't even there. To love him like she loved David would also mean to hate him as she hated David. And she could never hate Marko.

Marko sighed, feeling her silence.

"I don't really like the way he treats you."

"He's unfeeling, stoic; he doesn't _treat_ me badly." She shot back.

He paused.

"Well, I know_ I_ wouldn't treat you like that."

"You're completely forgetting the fact that _I_ still have feelings for him. It's not like, you know, 'abandon all hope'. Not yet."

"But you still didn't answer my question. _Could_ it work between us?"

She paused, still wanting to avoid the question.

"Marko, I really don't know… I mean, we've always been really close, but more of friends than anything else… I-I just think it wouldn't feel right… Ya know?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she knew an argument was coming. She sat up, and so did he.

"You're gonna tell me _that_ didn't _feel_ right, just now?"

She remained silent.

"Well, I don't know about you, but, hell, that _felt_ pretty damn good to me."

She scoffed, but felt the corners of her mouth tug a little, trying to form the smile she was holding back. Well, she couldn't say it felt _bad_…. That was for sure. Despite his usual lack of words, Marko certainly had a way with his mouth…

He waited. Then, looking away, said in a more subdued tone, "You practically threw yourself on me a second ago…"

She gawked at him, in shock he would actually say that. "_Me_? You launched yourself on me first! _You _kissed _me_ first!"

"Yeah, but you started it!"

She scoffed at his choice of words, nearly expecting him to say, "I'm telling!" next. She saw him start to smile, grinning his telltale smirk. She hit him on the back of the head lightly, (not like she could hurt a vampire) but couldn't help smiling too. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly in a bear hug.

"Marko! Come on, let me go! You're… kinda…crushing… me," She whined, her voice muffled as her face was pressed against his shoulder.

"Not until you say you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did." He teased.

"Come on!"

"Say it!"

"Ugh… Fine! I liked it, so what?"

He let her go as she gasped for air. He put a hand to her chin.

"See? Was that so hard?"

She laughed batting his hand away. "Yes it was."

He grinned, and glanced down for a second. Catching her by surprise, Marko jabbed her right in her sides, knowing she absolutely hated him doing that. Roxanne had one huge weakness: she was extremely ticklish, especially in her sides. She recoiled and tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"Aaah! Marko, stop!" She nearly squealed, and soon she was laughing uncontrollably, all the while he smiled devilishly. He loved tormenting her. And she knew that all too well. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness swept over her, and she slumped a little, as a grimace overtook her face. Marko, stopped, his smile fading, knowing she wasn't feeling right.

"You okay, Rox?"

She groaned. "Umm, sort of… I feel really light-headed all of the sudden… And tired…"

"Sorry."

"Huh?" she looked at him, her eyes a bit glazed over.

"I took a lot of blood. It's my fault."

"No, I already told you, don't feel bad. I think maybe I just need to rest."

He nodded, took her in his arms, while he leaned back against the couch. She rested her head against his shoulder. Her vision was blurring in and out of distortion, and the room was starting to spin a little. She glanced up, her eyes half open, like blinds wanting to be closed, and she saw his ocean eyes staring back down at her.

"Heyy, Marko?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not tell David about our little kiss. Unless you want your throat chewed out, that is. He'd be pissed. More than pissed."

"Of course. I never kiss and tell." He grinned his impish smile.

Roxanne let her eyelids shut, and in an instant, she blacked out.

Apparently humans need their blood. Huh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! :) Please review, constructive criticism and ideas are always appreciated!

Until next time,

-Killjoy :)


	2. Jealousy is the Mistress

**A/N:** Hello again :) Killjoy here.

Shorter chapter this time, also a repost from my old account.

Reviews are awesome! Suggestions would also be great :)

Song to listen to: The Perfect Drug _by_ Nine Inch Nails

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two—Jealousy is the Mistress<strong>

The thing about deeply buried caverns in hollowed out cliff sides, was that you could never quite tell what time it was judging by how light it was at any given moment. In a cave it is always dark. In the day time, it is dark. In the night time, it's dark. In summer, it's dark. In winter, you guessed it, it's dark. Roxanne pondered this relatively ironic conundrum, as her eyes slowly opened, like rusty trap doors, letting in the ligh-…er… dark. She stretched her legs, curling her toes, as she flipped over in her bed. She clung to the thin shawl of a blanket that covered her, as she felt a chill run down her spine. She wondered how long she'd slept, and questioned as to how she had ended up in her bed. The last thing she remembered was lying on the couch with…. _Oh Shit. _If David had found out about that, both she and Marko would get their heads ripped off. Especially the bit about the making out…

She nearly leapt out of bed when she heard the Boys' voices echoing in the belly of the cave. How could it already be nightfall? She tried to listen, see if they were arguing, listening for a hint that would tell her she was…. well, screwed. But there was nothing, just their usual conversations. Well, nothing was _usual _when it came to the boys, but it wasn't anything out of _their_ ordinary.

She pushed the blankets off herself, sitting up. She got up and began to search her draws for an outfit, calmer now that she was fairly sure David knew nothing of last night. She pulled open a rusty old drawer on her dresser, in her part of the cave that had a bit more privacy. Jean shorts? No. Sweat pants? Nah. Miniskirt? Nyeh. Leggings? Hmph. Awesome ripped-up purple skinny jeans? I think we have a winner. She nearly had to rip them out of the tightly-packed draw. She grabbed her favorite v-neck tank top, and her leather jacket, and changed quickly. She appraised herself in the mirror on top of her dresser, ran a brush through her tangled hair, fishing out the streaks of pink so that they were plainly showing. A coat of mascara, a few strokes of coal black eyeliner, a little of her pinkish-red lip gloss, and she was satisfied with her appearance.

She walked through her side of the cave, which emptied out into the main cavern, and soon she was being greeted by the boys who were obviously having a much better morning than yesterday.

"Hey!" Marko and Dwayne said almost in unison.

"It's alive!" yelled Paul, grinning.

"Damn girl, I'm starting to think _you're_ the vampire around here." Dwayne joked.

Roxanne couldn't help but smiling. She loved 'em, even if they were brutal killers and murderers. They were still _her_ murderers, she thought to herself. Then of course, she realized how strange and macabre that sounded….

"Mornin' boys," she smirked and said. She looked around the cave, something was missing. Actually it was some_one_. She opened her mouth to ask where David was, but just before she had the chance to, he stepped out of the Boys' part of the cave, where they slept each day. He leaned against the cave wall, nonchalantly. She saw him look her over, and she suddenly became tense.

"Hey Roxy, come here. I need to talk to you for a second." His voice was flat, direct, no hint of joking in it whatsoever, yet the look on his face completely contrasted it. He wore that crooked smile that defined him, and there was a mischievous glimmer that rarely appeared in his crystal blue eyes.

Fear had struck her first, worrying about his wrath if he knew that she had kissed Marko last night, but as soon as she saw his smile, a smile began to play at the corners of her mouth too, not quite sure what he was going to say. She made her way over to him, putting a sway in her step just a little as she went. He watched her, grinning, perhaps because he knew the other boys watched too, and because they knew she was his, and only his.

"Morning love, sleep well?" she said softly, as she lowered her eyelids a little.

"Of course." He replied, his voice low, as he looked down at her, his crooked smile wider than ever.

Suddenly, in one motion, he wrapped his arms around her and nearly lifted her up off the ground as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. Shivers ran down her spine, it still felt like electricity jolting through her body every time they kissed. He dipped her, until she was leaning back, his arms holding her up, his lips nearly crushing hers. Then, she pushed back with equal force, pulling herself back up and wrapping her arms around his body, so that they were intertwined. He held her so that her back was facing towards the main cavern.

The other Boys watched almost in awe.

Marko remained silent, his porcelain face appearing cold and blank, as he dug his nails into the arms of the couch.

"Oww ow!" called Paul, playfully.

Dwayne whistled, the boys being, well, boys. But all in good fun.

David tightened his hold on Roxy, and began to pull her back into the other cave. He released one arm and flipped the Boys off, as he heard their commentary. Paul and Dwayne laughed, as Roxy and David disappeared into the shadows.

Chuckling, Paul elbowed Marko in the side, and said, "Heh, guess _they're_ not fighting anymore."

Marko stayed silent as he had been for the past couple of minutes, trying to ignore the Boy's jokes. But he could take it no longer. He stood up quickly, and stormed out, off to the mouth of the cave, and out into the night, without saying a single word.

Paul looked to Dwayne, confused.

"What's his problem?"

Dwayne shrugged. "We better go get him before he goes and does something stupid."

Paul nodded, and they headed up and out of the sunken hotel, their home, and out into the silvery moonlight and the chilled air of a Santa Carla night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Awww Marko, poor baby... Oh well, just wait hun, you might just get your chance next chapter. :)

Thanks guys for readin! Please review!

Catch yah later,

-Killjoy :)


	3. For the Love of Chocolate

**A/N:** Heyya! Killjoy again. Last repost chapter! The next ones will be new stuff, i promise :)

"Soo... last night i had this crazy, crazy idea to bring Star into the story... Only, David's not her first vampire lover. But don't worry, things will work out in the end for everybody, I promise! XD" -from my first posting of this chapter

Sooo, without further adieu, here's chapter 3!

Song to listen to: Are You Hurting The One You Love _by_ Florence And The Machine

Song to listen to (second half of chapter): Any Way You Choose To Give It _by_ the Black Ghosts

Please review! Constructive criticism/ suggestions are always welcome! Enjoy! ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- For the Love of Chocolate<strong>

Love is like a box of chocolates; there's so many delicious choices, you never know if you made the right one, until you've tried them all. And some choices, like those nasty cherry cordials, have something buried deep inside them that you never realized they had before. And by the time you finally do realized it, you've already taken a bite. And there's absolutely no getting rid of that horrible after-taste.

Roxanne lay cradled up against David's strong chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed. His long black jacket was undone, revealing a tight black t-shirt. He had one arm wrapped around her, while he stroked her ebony hair, tangling his fingers in it, with the other. She could feel his breath hot on her neck as she lay still, feeling detached, lost in an ocean of thoughts. Waves of memories rocked the shores of her mind, upsetting the sea. This felt right, being locked in David's warm embrace, his sweet scent filling her nostrils. She wanted him, forever, this feeling of peace and safety. She loved him… Didn't she?

In truth, she wasn't sure what she felt anymore. This side of him, protective, loving, caring, even sweet, was what she fell in love with. But lately, she was seeing less of this side, and more and more of this brutal, apathetic half that tore at her sanity and ravaged her heart. It seemed like the closer they got, the more she saw of his true self, and honestly, sometimes it scared her. She felt his fingers running their way through her long black hair, heard him exhale, and felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head. How could someone this sweet, be so cruel? All she seemed to be getting from him lately was this trail of mixed messages, and it was really screwing with her head. And now the one person she could always count on to stay the same, was confusing her even more. Sure, Marko was still his usual self, mischievous yet sweet. But all of the sudden he was all over her, like he really loved her, like she was the one. He knew it could never work out, he had to. Not with David around, he'd never stand for it. And besides that, she still had feelings for David. Despite all their arguments, all his pitfalls, and both their differences, she knew that she could truly never stop loving him. She was his, and always would be. That's just how it was.

David let his hand run down her hair, and drift along her neck, until he reached the spot where Marko had left his mark the night before. Roxy recoiled a bit, the wound still relatively fresh. David felt her withdraw, and let his arm fall to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice slow and mellow.

_Shit._

"Oh, it's nothing… My neck's just a little sore. Probably just a bruise…" She tried to turn away, from him, to conceal the wound, but it was too late. He craned his neck to look over at her "bruise." Roxanne tensed up, her heart pounding like tribal drums. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her heart felt like it might burst at any moment, from how fast it was beating. David had tried to teach the Boys' how to have self-control when it came to feeding a while back, but all pretty much failed miserably. All except for Marko, who still killed his victim, but at least he didn't end up ripping her to pieces. It was in their animal instinct to mutilate and massacre, just part of their nature, they would go into a sort of frenzy, and that sent them reeling. But, being a quick learner, Marko was the one David decided to teach; they both experimented with how far they could go without killing their prey. They fed off the residents of Santa Carla, the local partiers, who were usually wasted when they found them, and Marko had been able to drink the blood of one girl without draining her completely or tearing her apart. Despite how far he had come, David would never, under any circumstances have allowed Marko to feed off me. David was the only one who had ever taken my blood before. He knew he could stop himself, whereas Marko, still being a relatively young vampire, could be unpredictable at times.

Roxanne was scared more for Marko than for herself at the moment, knowing David certainly had no qualms against putting the Boys in their places. He almost seemed to revel in it. She felt David's fingers trace the two bullet-hole like cuts in her neck. She. Was. Screwed.

She heard an animal-like snarl come from the back of David's throat.

"Who was it?" He growled.

_Fuck…_

"Wait, David, before you-"

He sat up, and so did she.

"I asked who."

She remained silent. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't.

A crooked half-smile appeared on his face. "It was Marko wasn't it?" His smile faded. "He's the only one that could've. Otherwise you'd be dead." He spat the last word, like some sort of curse he was bringing down upon her.

Roxy opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

David looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. "He could've killed you."

Silence.

"Damn it, Roxy! Do you _understand_ that? _He could have killed you_!" He practically screamed it in her face. She turned away, somewhat out of guilt, but also out of fear.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him…" He muttered to himself as he stood up.

Roxanne grabbed his arm. "David, wait, don't!" But he shrugged off her grasp.

She stared down at her trembling hands. What had she done? Now Marko would feel the full force of David's insatiable wrath, because of her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It felt like the wind had been knocked right out of her.

David stormed into the main cave, just as Dwayne and Paul where coming back in from outside. They were laughing, seemed to both be in rather good moods, then Paul looked up at David and froze, Dwayne stopped and stared down at him. They knew something was wrong.

"Where's Marko?" David snarled.

"He ran off, a while ago, and we went looking for him, but we got-" Dwayne paused.

"_Distracted_." Paul finished smirking, like there was some inside joke. Obviously they had found _something_ to entertain them.

David had a wild fire to his eyes, a look that said, "Get the fuck out of my way or I'll take you down too"

Roxy heard the confrontation from where she sat on the edge of her bed in the other part of the cave. David's rough voice reverberating from the high cave walls, piercing her mind, and the other boys' voices sounded defensive. From what she could gather from their argument, Marko had ran off, left his motorcycle too, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Paul and Dwayne had gone off looking for him, first at the boardwalk, at their usual haunts, then by the railroad tracks, and the clearing on the cliffside. But he was nowhere to be found. She didn't know where Marko was, but she sure hoped he had the sense enough to stay away from home for a while. At least until things cooled off around here. David had one of his "meltdowns" every once and a while, but his rage passed nearly as quickly as it had came. Give him a day or so, and he'd have calmed down. But he was unpredictable until then.

Roxanne felt guilty, like she'd let David down, though she wasn't quite sure how. But this pointless guilt began to eat away at her, all the while she was being consumed by a fear for her other Lost Boy, her closest friend. She hoped he was alright wherever he was.

* * *

><p>The colorful lights of the boardwalk danced on the horizon like glimmering fireworks as Marko soared through the Santa Carla night sky. The stars twinkled faintly above him, the crescent moon, only a ghost of its true self tonight. The warm air coursed around him, his long curly hair trailing out behind. His outline was illuminated by the silvery moonlight. His mind was numb, he just needed to get away, feel the breeze on his skin. He was all mixed up inside, feeling things he'd never felt before towards Roxanne. Emotions he couldn't help but feeling, things he wanted to do, things he couldn't answer for, things he'd never admit to wanting. He needed a distraction, a getaway, something to keep him sane. So that's exactly what he was going to do, sidetrack his thoughts. And what better place to find a distraction than the Boardwalk?<p>

The music blared, the ground shock, and he could feel the bass in his chest. The crowd was tightly packed into the area around the stage. Marko swiftly slipped through the crowd at the boardwalk concert, inhaling the hot, thick air that seemed to cling to the crowded space. He didn't know the band, and probably half the people there didn't either, but it didn't matter. They were good, and the music enticed him, leading him away from his troubling thoughts. His body began to sway with the beat, as he plunged deeper and deeper into the rowdy crowd. Tonight was his. Tonight was about him. Screw it, David couldn't keep him under his thumb like he always did. Not tonight.

His head began to bob with the rock, and he became just another partier, intermingling with the surf-nazis, the stoners, the groupies, all the humans. His thoughts came to a halt and he let his instincts do the thinking. He rocked through the crowd, dancing like crazy. There was a girl to the side of him, with this crazy tangle of beautiful brown hair, with a colorful skirt that flowed, and spun around as her hips swayed with the beat, her hands in the air. In the heat of the moment, Marko body-rolled her, his back fitting into the curves of hers, his hands on her sloping hips. Girls around Santa Carla were used to shit like this from the guys, especially at the concerts, and most of them enjoyed the attention. She grabbed his hands, and held on to them as they danced. She had this air of freedom about her, from her hippie clothes to her wild hair, she was certainly different. They danced for what seemed like forever, but in a short time the song ended, and the band wrapped up the show, with a, "Thank you! Goodnight!"

Marko turned to face her, as the crowd dissipated. She flung her long locks of chocolate brown hair over her shoulder as she turned to him, her breaths short and fast, like his. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her before, but now that she stood in front of him, he couldn't help but gawking a little. She had these deep, dark brown eyes that held his gaze. She had full, shining lips, and a smooth, sloping neck that led down to her small shoulders. Her figure was thin and curving, and she was more than "well-endowed". Her earrings dangled down, complimenting her array of bracelets on her one wrist. Her lips parted, revealing a beautiful smile.

"Great concert, huh?" She said, her voice slow and smooth. She dragged out words like she was emphasizing them, but it was just the manner in which she spoke.

It took Marko a second to stop staring, and get his brain working again.

"Huh? Oh. Hell yeah." He smiled his cheshire cat grin.

She ran a hand through her brown curls. "I'm Star."

"Marko." He said. "Wanna get out of here?" He said as she caught her watching a fist fight between a couple of surf Nazis and some locals. He held out his hand towards her. She smiled seductively.

"Sure."

Yep, he was definitely not thinking with his _brain_ anymore.

They took a walk around the carnival, just talking, Star making more of the conversation then Marko, but of course he always threw in his sarcastic remarks. She'd told him she and her family had just moved there two years ago, after her older brother had gotten married and moved out. Marko was trying to listen, but his mind was drifting elsewhere. He was starting to like her, not just for body. No, this girl had a brain too. But that certainly didn't in any way stop him from wanting her body.

They rounded a corner next to a comic book shop, where the sidewalk twisted down a dark alley. As stimulating as the conversation may have been, he just couldn't wait any longer. Marko thrust her up against the wall, his hands on her shoulders, his breath on her face as he grinned down at her with a crooked smile. She seemed to be taken by surprise at first, but then she smiled back up at him, and pressed her lips to his softly. Their mouths met, gently at first, but then the kiss became stronger, as Marko's lips nearly crushed hers. She pushed back with equal force, and then she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. His hands drifted from her shoulders and slowly fell down along her sides until they rested at her waist. Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

They broke apart, breathing fast. She looked up at him with her doe-eyes. Marko's head raced, wondering if he should take her back to the cave. David wouldn't mind, as long as she didn't stay the whole night, otherwise he didn't really care about things like that. Each of the Boys had their own parts of the cave with a bed, partly for that reason. They really only used their beds for one thing after all… But then Marko remembered he'd flown here, left his motorcycle at home. Without his bike, there was no heading back to the cave.

"Dammit…" he swore under his breath, barely audible.

He pressed his lips to Star's again briefly.

"You got a car?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Marko's bright eyes watched the skyline through the foggy windshield, as he saw the edge of the horizon brightening. The dark purply-black night sky there was turning into a deep bluish pink. The sunrise was almost upon him. He stroked Star's hair, twisting his fingers in her chocolate brown locks. She lay in Marko's lap in the backseat of her car, her eyes closed. Marko could hear her heartbeat faintly and slowly. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye either. So he grabbed his white mid-drift tank top and slipped it back on, and took his patched up jacket off the back of the front seat and pulled it on too, all the while trying to stay still so as not to wake her.<p>

He ran his fingers through her hair once again, admiring her beauty while she slept. He couldn't help but wishing it was someone else laying her with him… someone who would never be able to because of David. Somehow his thoughts always returned to her, no matter what. It made his heart hurt to think about her, Roxanne, but there was no stopping it. Just then, Star rolled over, interrupting his thoughts.

"Star." Marko whispered, sweeping her hair out of her face. "Star?"

"Hmm?" she groaned, not angrily, just groggily.

"Babe, I have to go."

"No… Don't go…" She whispered half asleep, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to. I'll see you again though."

"Mmm…."

"Tomorrow night? Boardwalk?" he suggested more than asked.

"Sure…"

He kissed her on the forehead, then climbed up over the seat and out of the car. He glanced up at the sky, he could almost see the sun on the horizon.

"Shit…" he said to himself, he'd barely have enough time to make it home before sunrise. He got a running start then leapt into the air, and flew off towards the cave.

When he got there, he found that the other Boys were already asleep. He was about to head into their sleeping chamber, when he spotted Roxanne laying down on the beat up old couch, her eyes shut. He stopped, and walked over towards her.

"Roxy? You're still up?"

She thrust her eyes open as she heard his voice.

"Marko! Why the hell did you run off?"

"Long story… I'll tell you in the morning." He lied.

"David's pissed. He's been at everybody's throats all day."

Instantly Marko felt guilt hit him hard in the pit of his stomach. He'd left Roxy and his brothers alone here to have to deal with David's shit, while he was out having a good time.

Roxy noticed his silence, so she continued.

"He found out…" Marko's face turned to horror. "Not about the kiss, but about you feeding off me."

"Oh. " He sighed with relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you might not be…. I'm so sorry… He saw the marks you left."

"I can deal with him. I was just worried about you."

Roxy smiled, then let out a yawn. Marko picked her up off the couch and held her in his arms.

"I really could've walked you know. I'm not that tired…"

"Yeah. I know."

He carried to her bed and set her down softly, gingerly pulling her blanket over her.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Night, love." She said, as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i know, i know, you guys are probably like WTF? about the whole Star/Marko thing, but trust me, its only temporary... We all know who he really wants... ;p plus, i just felt bad for tormenting him last chapter...i mean, the boy needs some lovin!

Alrighty, well thanks for reading! Please review :)

See yah next time,

-Killjoy


	4. Whipping Boy

**A/N:** It's a downright shame, to be perfectly honest. I haven't written about my Boys in such a very long time. Oh, how I miss their smooth skin, beautiful locks of flowing hair, overdone glittery retro outfits, and of course their simply delicious fangs. So as I lay here in bed, once more plagued by the daydreamer's disease, such terrible insomnia, as my mind's all aflutter, I've decided to bring those beautiful boys back from the deep recesses of my mind. And perhaps, if I get them down on paper, they will let me sleep.

So, after an excessively long break, here's chapter four. It's a short little thing but I felt I should post it now. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways :) and if not, I still thank you for reading. As always, comments and critique are welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV - Whipping Boy<strong>

Pain is a curious sensation for a vampire. It entraps the body but the mind is free. It is difficult to kill such a creature, and to the unlearned individual it nearly impossible. True insight and talent is required. So when a vampire feels pain, whether from a fight with their brothers or something self inflicted, it is simply a pointless signal. Their wounds heal unnaturally fast; their bones mend exactly as they should. Their bodies are trying to warn them of a danger that does not exist.

Marko did not think about the uselessness of pain, nor the oddity of the experience as his cheek collided with the sandy beach, each grain scraping against his skin, working its way into the cuts. He clawed at the ground, searching for traction in attempt to lift himself up again. His thoughts were consumed by the situation at hand, and how the terrible pressure from the boot upon his back made it painful to breathe. He heard a crack, felt his insides shift as a rib fractured in the middle. Cold hands with long nails crept up his shoulders and flipped him over on his back, he could breathe again. He coughed weakly and wiped a bit of blood from his nose. Several punches had been delivered to his face earlier on in the beating. He lay there, staring at the dark figure that hovered above him. Marko felt a smirk play upon his lips as he licked the blood trickling down his bruised face, but he dared not laugh.

"You won't ever touch her again." David snarled, his face void of emotion, eyes locked with Marko's.

The youngest vampire sat up, bracing himself with one arm, and spat blood onto the white sand. David's threat did not require an answer, so Marko did not give him the satisfaction of receiving one. He didn't blame David for punishing him, someone had to maintain the order. But he felt a warning would have sufficed.

Despite his injuries, Marko took a bit of sick pleasure in the cruelty of his blood brother. He knew that jealousy had played a major role in David's fury. Sure, he cared for his girl's safety as well, but he could not stand the thought that she'd trust another to place their dirty lips against the delicate flesh of her neck. He hated the fact that she had trusted another with her life. David did not share.

Marko slowly pulled his knees to his chest, and folded his arms over them, feeling the sharp sting of pain as he did. The bruises would be gone nearly as fast as they appeared, but it would take at least a night for his broken ribs to heal completely. He let his head droop over his arms, closed his eyes and sighed. All was silent for a few minutes, except for the soft crashing of waves in the distance. He expected David had gone.

"Marko," came a voice, much softer now. He chanced a look up, only to see David outstretching a hand towards him.

Marko exhaled loudly and took his hand, letting David help him up. Neither were apt to hold grudges, and were much too fond of the other to stay mad for very long. Hurt prides and bruises aside, nothing had changed between them.


End file.
